


A Birthday for Two

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: This one is from Luca’s POV. It’s the morning of Riley’s birthday. She feels sick and Luca tries to understand why. Liam takes them out for breakfast, at Riley’s favorite and only diner in Cordonia. It’s packed, but they go anyways. Luca sees something on the ground, but when he finally takes his eyes off the object in his hands, he realizes he’s not someplace he should be.





	A Birthday for Two

Rolling over in my race car bed, the sun makes my curtains look orange. Today is my mama’s birthday. I quickly throw my blanket aside and sprint down the hall into mama’s room. She’s still asleep. I laugh as I move one of her arms back onto her bed. She grumbles a little, but doesn’t wake up. Running around the other side of the bed, I’m surprised daddy isn’t there. He’s been there almost every night since we moved in a few days ago. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I dive under mama’s blanket. Peeking my eyes over the comforter as the door opens a little. It’s daddy, holding a tray.

So he did stay the night.

I snuggle up next to mama under the covers, daddy tickling me when he sees my feet sticking out. Mama rolls over, rubbing her eyes.

“What is going on in here?” She says, her voice really raspy

“Daddy made you breakfast in bed for your birthday!” I say laughing

“Actually, just coffee. I figured you’d like breakfast from the diner” Daddy smiles

He leans down, kissing mama’s forehead, making her smile as she sits up. She runs her hand through her hair and closes her eyes for a second.

“Are you okay?” I ask, touching her arm

“Yes love” she grins at me “Just a little queasy today”

“Maybe you ate too much macaronis last night” I giggle

She doesn’t say anything back to me, instead her and daddy share a look. It’s a look I’m starting to realize means something, they don’t want to tell me. Mama’s lips curl a little and daddy’s eyes soften. What do they know about mama not feeling well, that I don’t?

I grab the small cup of orange juice off of the tray, chugging it down. Slamming the cup back on the tray,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST MAMA IN THE WORLD!” I yell

As I get up to jump up and down on the bed. Mama laughs, getting up and standing on the bed. Before I realize it, daddy is on the bed too, all of us jumping together. After a moment, mama gets down. Her face a little pale.

“That’s enough jumping for me, before my coffee comes back up!” She laughs “I’m gonna go get dressed. Luca how about you go with dad and get changed”

“Sure!” I say, as I jump off the bed

Daddy follows me into my room. I walk to my closet, swinging the doors open. The closet is huge, its like a second bedroom and I love to hide in here. Mama told the staff to save me an empty drawer and I use the drawer to stash my supplies. In a place this big, who knows when supplies will run out. Daddy follows me into my closet, he picks up a red, polo shirt on a hanger,

“How about this? I’ve always liked red” Daddy smiles

“I like red too” I laugh, taking the shirt

I grab a pair of jeans, even though mama told me to try to get used to wearing khakis. But I just hate them. So itchy and not stretchy. Daddy leaves the closet, closing the door behind him for me to get changed. He sits down on my bed, a small squeak emitting from the mattress. I quickly get changed before running out of the closet and across my room into the bathroom. Daddy laughs, following me. I grab my toothbrush, holding out my toothpaste,

“Will you do the honors?” I ask him

“I am honored just by you asking” he smiles at me, as he puts a dollop of toothpaste on my brush

From mama’s room, it sounds like someone is throwing up, so daddy runs out of my room and back into mama’s room. I quickly finished brushing my teeth, shrugging my shoulders at my hair and grabbing my sneaks as I run into mama’s room. Her room is empty, so I slip my shoes on and walk into the bathroom.

Mama stands leaning against the counter, while daddy rubs her back.

“Mama, you look so pretty in your dress” I smile, trying to make her feel better

Daddy smiles at me, while mama quickly brushes her teeth.

“Alright, shall?” She smiles

Daddy gives her a look again and she nods. This is another look, I take a mental note of that.

Mama grabs her purse, slinging it over her shoulder as she takes my hand. Her yellow sundress swinging around her knees. She really does look so pretty. We head downstairs and climb into a limo. I love the limos. They’re so big and cool. My favorite thing to do is to sit on the side seat and press my nose to the window. It makes mama laugh and I like to coolness against my nose,

The limo pulls out of the palace driveway, heading down a long, winding road towards mama’s favorite diner. It’s right by the beach, so I kinda like it too. As we drive, daddy and mama sit close, daddy holding her. They’re whispering into each other’s ears, mama looks concerned, but daddy just looks happy. I sit down on my seat, eyeing them.

“What are you talking about?” I ask

“Nothing important, just grown up stuff” Daddy says

“What is grown up stuff?” I ask, thoroughly confused

“We’ll tell you soon, I promise” Mama laughs

“Fine, if I have to wait anyways.” I say, a small grin on my lips

The limo pulls up to a stop in front of the diner, the driver opens the door, the three of us climbing out. We head into the diner, its busy. There are people everywhere, they all bow to daddy. Daddy says it is a sign of respect for him as King and for the first time, they’re bowing to me. I smile, happy that they respect me.

We slide into our corner booth, me in the middle of course.

Mama orders oatmeal.

“Oatmeal?” I ask

“Yes love, oatmeal” she kisses my forehead

The waitress turns to me next,

“Can I have the pancake stack, with the bacon smiley face on top!”

“Sure can darling” the waitress says, winking at me

She takes daddy’s order next and walks away. Mama still doesn’t look good, but she does the smile and kissing me thing, when she doesn’t want me to know something. Breakfast arrives quickly and I push it to the back of my mind, digging into my giant stack of pancakes. Not just any pancakes, they made me apple cinnamon pancakes! We finish breakfast, mama smiling but she barely touched her oatmeal. We get up and I see the limo outside,

“Can I wait for you in the limo? Please!” I ask mama

She looks at daddy, her eyebrows all wrinkly. Daddy looks out the window at the limo,

“It’s our driver” he says to mama “I’ll go with him”

“No, no. I have to use the restroom, Luca give me one moment, okay?” Mama says, turning and walking to the bathroom

“Alright, come with me then” Daddy says, holding out his hand for me

We walk hand in hand up to the register, but I notice something shiny on the floor. It’s some sort of coin, that looks like an apple. I let go of daddy’s hand to pick up up. Completely entranced by the coin, daddy grabs my hand again and walks me outside.

“Daddy, look what….” I look up, but its not my daddy “Oh! It’s just you Justin”

Justin our driver, smiles at me. A small smile, sweat dripping down his neck. He opens the limo door for me,

“Thanks Justin!” As I climb into the limo

As soon as the door shuts behind me, the limo speeds off. Knocking me off balance and onto the seat. I sit up straight and realize there’s too other people in the limo. An older man and a lady who looks like she is about mama’s age. The old man is a little chubby, an angry look on his face and lots of grey hairs. The lady smiles at me, her short, almost white hair pinned to the sides. Her green eyes staring into mine.

“Hello Lucas.” She says with a smile “My name is Madeleine.”


End file.
